<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um Amor Sem Barreiras by Lahi (LadyEclipse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902607">Um Amor Sem Barreiras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi'>Lahi (LadyEclipse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Gen, confessar, sentimentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinha se passado dois anos desde que os Chapéus de Palha foram separados — o reencontro de todos deles, mas com ele, o próprio capitão e o espadachim, traziam os seus antigos sentimentos mais fortes do que antes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um Amor Sem Barreiras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Espero que gostem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoje, para a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha, é um dia muito importante, principalmente para duas pessoas — iriam de novo se reunir dois anos depois desde que foram separados em Sabaody. Iriam se encontrar de novo no mesmo local, onde aconteceu a tragédia que separou os nove membros, quando tentavam fugir dos almirantes que queriam capturá-los. Mas o mais importante para eles agora era reunirem todos no barco e zarparem para o Novo Mundo, onde se encontra as novas aventuras que esperam pela a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha. </p><p>Neste momento, já estavam todos reunidos no navio, com todos os presentes — demoraram muito a chegar, já que a Marinha estava ali para capturá-los e tinha se ouvidos rumores que todos iam reunir naquele dia. Mas o importante para eles agora é que já não iam sofrer mais; todos estavam juntos, tudo o que era doloroso ficou para trás. Mas dentro no navio, ninguém reparava nos olhares que Luffy e Zoro davam um para outro.</p><p>Este amor começou no momento que se conheceram, porque Zoro foi o primeiro que Luffy recrutou. Por isso, conheciam bem um ao outro e os seus segredos que a tripulação não desconfiava.</p><p>Tudo estava em silêncio — todos relembravam do tempo das suas jornadas. Sem perceberem, duas pessoas saíram dali e adentraram nos edifícios que o navio tem, subindo para os quartos onde podiam estar sem serem interrompidos.</p><p>— Luffy, quanto tempo sem nos ver... Me desculpe por não estar naquele momento difícil que tu passasse, e que não pude te apoiar. — pronunciou nosso querido espadachim Zoro.</p><p>— Zoro, estes dois anos foi difícil não estar ao lado de vocês, principalmente do teu. — disse o nosso Luffy, que dentro da tripulação é conhecido como comilão, sempre toda a hora a comer.</p><p>Com este pequeno discurso, os dois se aproximaram um do outro e finalmente se abraçaram. Para eles, o tempo parou que nem perceberam que se ouviam passos de alguém subindo as escadas. Só notaram a presença de uma pessoa a mais, atrás da porta, quando ouviu a mesma gritar. </p><p>— Luffy, Zoro, tiram daí as suas bundas da cama e venham logo comer que Sanji preparou a comida. — abriu a porta do quarto, a nossa navegadora Nami. Quando eles ouviram a mesma a gritar do lado fora, eles se soltaram do abraço que deram, mas ainda dava pra se ver as suas caras de pânicos. — Não me ouviram? O que passou aqui? — perguntou desconfiada, porque ela reparou que eles não estavam normais agora, mas lá de baixo não dava pra notar nada errado.</p><p>— Desculpe-me, Nami... Eu ainda estou bem zonzo da minha pequena soneca. —responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo; caminhando depois pela a única porta que leva para o andar de baixo. Pode não parecer, mas a navegadora tem uma pequena paixão pelo o capitão. Todos do navio já tinham reparo nisso até o próprio Luffy sabia, mas se fazia de estúpido para que a mesma não desconfiasse, muito menos sofresse.</p><p>Todos já estavam sentados nos seus respectivos lugares quando os três chegaram. Nami foi sentar perto da sua companheira de quarto, a Robin, então só restou que os dois sentassem perto um do outro. Quando estavam sendo servidos, ninguém notou que o mais velho do casal — melhor dizer: do “não casal”, já que ainda não admitiram o que sentem um pelo o outro, mesmo se conhecendo bem e se amando. — estava acariciando a perna do Luffy. O mesmo, que comia, estava ficando com o rosto vermelho com o gesto de carinho do seu amado. A sorte deles era que ninguém reparava no que estava se passar ali, pois todos estavam distraídos com a conversa que parecia ser interessante.</p><p>O barulho do fundo do mar ouvia-se bem já que estavam de baixo do mar, onde podia ver os animais marítimos, principalmente os peixes que saibam tudo sobre os sentimentos humanos. Alguns da tripulação adormeceram, vendo esta paisagem deste oceano. Todos estavam aos montes, uns com as suas cabeças ou pernas em cima de uns aos outros. Mas só três que estavam acordados, que era Zoro, Luffy e a nossa querida Robin que os apoiava em segredo. Ela era a única que os ouvia sobre os sentimentos deles e tudo sobre assuntos amorosos. </p><p>Na manhã seguinte, no quarto dos garotos, dois vultos de baixo do lençol eram visíveis — eles eram únicos lá dentro já que os outros tinham dormido no lugar que adormeceram. Os dois dormiram em camas diferentes, mas durante o seu sono, eles moveram e agora se encontravam deitados agarrados um ao outro. Enquanto dormiram, nos seus próprios pensamentos, eles decidiram que iam declarar o que sentem.</p><p>Com o barulho do mar, os dois acordaram do seu sono profundo, abrindo os seus olhos, mas fechavam às vezes por causa da claridade do sol já que as cortinas das janelas estavam arrumadas ao lado da mesma. Já acostumados com a claridade, os seus olhos dirigiram um para outro, e sorriram por esta bela visão logo de manhã que ajudará o seu dia ser melhor do que outros e ter um bom humor.</p><p>Queriam ficar mais tempo na cama, aproveitar este momento, mas tinham assuntos para tratar, então se levantaram e mudaram suas roupas para uma limpa. Quando iam sair do quarto, entraram o resto dos garotos da tripulação, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky e Brook, ainda sonolentos, mas um pouco com medo da Nami.</p><p>Quando a garota quer, é bastante assustadora, mas o motivo desta vez é que eles adormeceram no convés quando viam a paisagem, mas até a pouco instante ainda continuavam lá a dormir. Mesmo já sendo dia, era tarde e havia muitas coisas para organizar no navio, já que estavam a chegando a ilha dos Tritões.</p><p>— Bom dia, Luffy e Zoro. Tiveram sorte de não verem a Nami-san assustadora agora. — pronunciou o cozinheiro do Navio, Sanji, dirigindo ao guarda-roupa, escolhendo então algumas peças para se vestir.</p><p>— Ufa! Ainda bem que eu não estava lá senão eu levaria cascudo como sempre. — comentou Luffy, já saindo com o espadachim do quarto, dirigindo em seguida para os andares de baixo.</p><p>Em terra vista, ou, melhor dizer, no fundo do mar e na ilha dos Tritões onde se podem encontrar várias espécies, — todas as espécies têm os seus distritos, mas todas podem visitar; todos convivem uns com outros, mesmo sendo diferentes — os Chapéus de Palha admiravam esta paisagem já que a ilha trazia paz e tranquilidade. Eles resolveram se separarem na ilha, porque tinham as suas tarefas para cumprir. Porém, havia dois: Luffy e Zoro, que não tinham nada por agora, então resolveram explorar a floresta que havia por lá.</p><p>Todos tinham saído ao mesmo tempo, mas se separaram com os caminhos dos quais queriam dirigir. Pediram indicações a alguns moradores que os ajudavam de bom agrado. Porém, alguns, principalmente Zoro e Luffy, seguiram sem ajuda. Eram só eles dois a encontrar o caminho; um deles era mau na orientação, outro sempre encontrava os lugares. Sozinhos, desde sempre, já se encontravam longe da cidade, o que se via agora era só árvores. Eles estavam neste momento, chegando ao local exato — queriam a floresta, onde podiam estar sossegados. Eles estavam decididos a declarar o seu amor. Naquele momento, queriam saber se eram correspondidos.</p><p>A floresta estava calma — era como se soubesse o que ia se passar ali. Naquela hora exata, podia se ouvir os batimentos dos corações deles se preparando para se declarar. A floresta iria ser testemunha, neste momento, do que vai ser a recordação para os dois.</p><p>— Zoro/Luffy, eu quero dizer um assunto importante. — falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo; podia se reparar que eles estavam ansiosos. — Podes ser tu o primeiro a falar. — apontou Luffy para o seu querido amado, que ainda não tinha revelado o que sentia até agora.</p><p>— Bom... Desde te conheci, muitas coisas mudou na minha vida... Um sentimento cresceu dentro de mim. A princípio, eu não sabia o que era... Mas neste tempo que estivemos separados, a minha dúvida foi esclarecida. — olhou firme para o moreno. — Eu te amo, Luffy. Com todas as letras, este amor nunca vai parar de crescer. — declarou por fim o nosso adorável Zoro que se encontrava neste momento envergonhado pelo o que tinha dito. Mas finalmente conseguiu dizer o que sentia pelo o seu próprio capitão.</p><p>— O mesmo se passou comigo... — o rapaz sorriu para o outro de cabelos verdes. — Desde que nos conhecemos, este sentimento veio crescer cada vez mais forte. Eu descobri que tu tinha me salvado da morte quando o Kuma apareceu em Thriller para me matar. A partir daí, eu soube melhor dos meus sentimentos. Depois da nossa separação e do momento mais difícil da minha vida, o meu sentimento cresceu mais e mais. Eu não queria que você fosse só meu companheiro, mas também meu amante. Eu te amo, Zoro, para toda eternidade. — declarou livremente o nosso adorável capitão Luffy, que mostrou firmemente os seus sentimentos que sentia pelo o seu amado Zoro.</p><p>Eles se aproximaram um do outro, e os seus olhos brilhavam com uma estrela durante a noite. Logo se agarraram um ao outro, e se beijaram com muito amor — naquele momento, e os que hão de vir, não vai haver ninguém que vai os separar, porque este amor é como chamas, como os próprios dizem.</p><p> “Sempre vou te seguir pelo o resto da minha vida”...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Até ao próximo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>